


Juntos

by HitomiRoscosaurio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Pregnancy, Season/Series 07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiRoscosaurio/pseuds/HitomiRoscosaurio
Summary: La historia se sitúa 3 semanas después de la llegada de Daenerys y Jon a Invernalia.Daenerys y Jon tienen su primer enfrentamiento con el Rey de la Noche y Danny se ha sentido "rara"





	Juntos

La acción sucede 3 semanas después de la llegada de Daenerys y Jon a Invernalia.

No han tenido oportunidad de presentar formalmente a Daenerys a los señores del Norte y Jon no ha anunciado públicamente que se arrodilló ante la reina de dragones, debido a que a su llegada, Bran le informó de la caída del muro y el avance del ejército de la noche hacia el Nuevo Agasajo. Bran no le ha revelado a Jon su verdadero origen.

Los ejércitos del Norte y del Valle de Arryn, junto con los Inmaculados y los Dothraki, así como los dragones de Daenerys tuvieron un primer enfrentamiento con el ejército de los muertos, en el que el Rey de la Noche solamente se dejó ver para mostrar que ahora Viseryon es parte de sus huestes, para luego alejarse y retirar nuevamente a su ejército… como un gato que juega con su presa.

Los sobrevivientes de la batalla regresan a Invernalia para planear su siguiente ataque y forjar armas de vidriagón.

_Daenerys PoV_

Daenerys despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Desde la batalla con el ejército de los muertos no había podido dormir adecuadamente y durante el día se sentía cansada, somnolienta, sin mencionar esa terrible sensación en el estómago que no había desaparecido desde que vio a su pequeño Viseryon convertido en la mascota del Rey de la Noche. Ese hijo de puta se atrevió a convertir a su hijo.

Cuando lo vio con sus terribles ojos azules, echando fuego igualmente azul por sus fauces, un líquido amargo subió desde la boca de su estómago, provocándole náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Esa sensación no la abandonaba ni de noche ni de día. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba dispuesta a acabar con ese ejército, aunque tuviera que ver morir nuevamente a su Viseryon.

Desde la batalla no se había sentido como ella misma. Se sentía ajena, extraña, no sólo por estar en una tierra inhóspita y desconocida, ni por el dolor de ver a su dragón como enemigo. Había algo más, pero no lograba descifrar qué. O tal vez sí… se sentía como aquella vez…

Esa noche tendría lugar la presentación formal de la Reina de Dragones ante los señores del Norte. Ahora que habían sido testigos del poder de su ejército y su lealtad hacia la causa de su Rey elegido, era posible que se hubiera granjeado la confianza de los hombres que la miraban con desprecio o frialdad desde el día de su llegada.

Se levantó de su cama y llamó a sus doncellas para ayudarla a vestirse. Notó que la ropa le quedaba más ceñida de la parte del pecho, pero no le prestó atención. Probablemente las túnicas que Lady Sansa le había facilitado para poder soportar el frío eran mucho más gruesas que su ropa interior habitual. Quiso creerlo así, aunque sólo le quedaban más ceñidas en el pecho.

Lady Sansa… una mujer muy bella, educada y amable, pero fría, no podía leer tan fácil sus pensamientos. Jon le había advertido que los norteños eran orgullosos y Lady Sansa no era la excepción. No sentía que la rechazara abiertamente, pero tampoco podía adivinar si llegaría a aceptarla como su reina algún día.

Después del desayuno, decidió explorar un poco el Castillo de Invernalia y sus alrededores. Quería conocer el sitio donde creció Jon, el hombre al que amaba y admiraba.

Desde esa primera noche que compartieron en el barco camino a Puerto Blanco, no había pasado un momento en que se separaran en el abrigo de la oscuridad. Algunas noches sólo hablaban de sus vidas, de sus respectivas infancias, de cómo se habían visto obligados a crecer muy rápido por todo lo que habían vivido. Por ello, Daenerys quería conocer el lugar que vio crecer a Jon.

No tardó mucho en llegar al Bosque de Dioses. Vio el estanque de agua caliente y el vapor de emanaba de él, así como el imponente arciano con la cara que, según las historias, había sido tallada por los Niños del Bosque. Inexplicablemente, el paisaje le quitaba esa sensación de náusea que había experimentado desde la batalla.

“Daenerys Targaryen” escuchó con un sobresalto. El Bosque de Dioses la mantenía tan azorada, que la mención de su nombre la asustó, como una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de ser regañada por entrar a un lugar prohibido. No era más que Bran Stark, el hermano de Jon, quien la había llamado por su nombre, con un gesto neutro e impasible.

Desde su llegada a Invernalia sólo lo había visto un par de veces, primero cuando mandó llamar a Jon y le informó del avance del ejército de la noche, y después sólo cuando le fue presentada toda la familia Stark sobreviviente, después de la batalla en el Nuevo Agasajo. No lo conocía en verdad, pero hasta el mismo Jon le había mencionado que su hermano había regresado como un completo desconocido después de su travesía más allá del Muro.

“No temas, no era mi intención asustarte”, le dijo. Daenerys se tranquilizó y pasó saliva.

“Lord Bran” atinó a decir “Yo…”

“Querías conocer el Arciano tallado por los Niños del Bosque, del que tanto te ha hablado Jon”, interrumpió Bran. “También quieres conocer las criptas y todos los lugares de los que sólo conoces por sus relatos”. “¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso este joven podía leer mis pensamientos?” pensó Dany.

“No te asustes, ahora soy El Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Puedo ver todo lo que ha sucedido y lo que está sucediendo. Fue así como pude decirle a Jon sobre la caída del Muro. Siento mucho la pérdida de tu hijo.” Al escuchar esas palabras, Dany no sintió que se refiriera a Viseryon, sino a Rhaego, ese pequeño que no llegó a conocer ni a abrazar, y que sólo pudo llorar su pérdida desde lejos y en silencio.

“No debes lamentar ya tu pérdida. La vida se paga con muerte”. Dany se quedó helada al escucharlo repetir las palabras de Mirri Mahz Dur. Eran palabras que no había escuchado desde aquél fatídico día en el Mar de Hierba, y ni siquiera se había atrevido a repetírselas a Jon en sus noches de plática en el barco, camino a Puerto Blanco. Si Bran en verdad podía verlo todo, había sido testigo del crimen que había cometido, sacrificando su hijo por la vida de su Sol y sus Estrellas.

Daenerys tenía los ojos tan abiertos que tuvo que parpadear al sentir que le ardían por las lágrimas que empezaban a manar al recordarlo, pero también empezó a sentir una curiosidad agonizante. ¿La vida se paga con muerte? ¿A qué se refería?

“Tu vientre nuevamente es capaz de engendrar vida, la vida del hijo de Jon” dijo Bran. Dany sintió que el color se le subía a la cara por la mención de Jon, había visto lo que había sucedido en el barco. “Pero… ¿cómo es posible…?” atinó a decir.

“La muerte de Viseryon pagó por la vida de tu hijo, de tus próximos hijos si podemos sobrevivir a la Larga Noche”. Dany no sabía qué decir, pero de alguna manera sabía que Bran le estaba revelando la verdad, y entonces todo cobró sentido: las náuseas no habían sido por haber visto a Viseryon, el cansancio, ese sentimiento de dejar de sentirse ella misma. Incluso que su ropa empezara a sentirse más ceñida de lo normal. Lo había considerado muy vagamente, ya que lo mismo había experimentado con su anterior embarazo, pero no quería aferrarse a la esperanza que una bruja de Essos le había arrebatado.

“Gracias, Lord Bran, discúlpeme, tengo que meditar lo que me acaba de decir”. Dany se fue casi corriendo hacia sus habitaciones, dejando a Bran en el Bosque de Dioses.

_Tyrion PoV_

Tyrion había estado toda la mañana viendo trabajar a los herreros de Invernalia, forjando armas de vidriagón. Vio a la Reina Daenerys irse hacia el Bosque de Dioses, para luego regresar casi corriendo, visiblemente afectada, pero no intentó seguirla. Si debía comunicarle algo, lo mandaría llamar.

Y así fue. Aproximadamente una hora después llegó Missandei a informarle que Su Majestad deseaba hablar con su Mano de un asunto muy importante.

Tyrion había sido testigo silencioso de aquella primera noche en el barco que los alejó de Rocadragón. Estaba en su camarote intentando dormir cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del camarote contiguo, el de la Reina Daenerys. Pensó que tal vez su viejo amigo Mormont quería volver a declarar su amor a su reina, pero al abrir su puerta y ver la figura de Jon Snow, el Rey en el Norte, y ver que su Reina accedía a dejarlo pasar, sintió una enorme preocupación. No porque la Reina tuviera una aventura con el bastardo que se proclamaba Rey en el Norte, sino porque sabía que eso no podía significar que él tenía razón: Jon Snow amaba a Daenerys Targaryen, y muy probablemente la Reina lo amaba a él, ¡y por los dioses que Tyrion sabía de primera mano que estos no eran tiempos para el amor!

En cuanto vio a Daenerys regresar a sus habitaciones, con los ojos rojos, caminando rápido y evitando a todo mundo que la saludaba, sólo pudo pensar que algo había sucedido con Jon. Quizá el bastardo de Invernalia había recobrado la cordura y había decidido ponerle fin a este juego del amor.

Cuando Tyrion estaba por llegar con Daenerys, vio salir al Maestre de Invernalia de las habitaciones de la Reina. Ese Maestre no era nadie comparado con el sabio Luwyn, a quien tuvo oportunidad de conocer la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar. Tan insignificante le parecía que no podía recordar su nombre.

Tocó la puerta, aunque ésta se encontraba abierta. “Pase por favor”, dijo la Reina desde dentro.

“¿Me mandó llamar su majestad?”. Expresó Tyrion, entrando a la habitación y aun preguntándose por qué Daenerys habría mandado llamar al Maestre.

Daenerys se encontraba sentada en su cama. Se veía pálida y con los ojos hinchados, al parecer por llanto. Sin embargo se veía tranquila a comparación de cómo la había visto Tyrion hacía tan sólo una hora. A su lado había una silla

“Lord Tyrion. Siéntese por favor. Le he mandado llamar por un asunto de esencial importancia… para mí y para el reino”. Tyrion notó que Dany hablaba pausadamente, con inseguridad, algo que no era común en la Reina de Dragones... y hablando con tanta formalidad… y el Maestre…

“Rercordarás una de nuestras últimas pláticas en Rocadragón, sobre la sucesión…” Cuando Tyrion escuchó esas palabras empezó a pensar lo peor, que estaba enferma o que había sido herida en la última batalla y lo había escondido. Últimamente la había notado ajena e incluso pálida. Lo atribuía al dolor de ver a su dragón muerto en el ejército enemigo… pero ahora hablando de su sucesión, tema que ella había prohibido que pensara hasta haber conseguido el Trono de Hierro... “Lo recuerdo Su Majestad.” Dijo con seguridad, suficiente era con la inseguridad de Daenerys.

“Mi cuerpo ha cambiado. Sigue cambiando” dijo Daenerys con brusquedad. “Bueno, mientras no le salga un tercer ojo o le crezcan seis brazos, creo que podremos manejarlo Su Majestad”, replicó Tyrion con cierto humor para romper el pesar que empezaba a ahogarlo. Para su sorpresa Daenerys rió, y rió con sinceridad, algo que Tyrion no había visto con frecuencia. Parecía feliz… ¿Feliz de qué?

“Estoy embarazada” dijo tranquilamente. Tyrion sintió que se le desencajaba la cara a cuando escuchó  la revelación de Daenerys. ¡Embarazada! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema de una sucesión, Daenerys le recordaba que no podía tener hijos por culpa de la maldición de una bruja con sed de venganza. Además, gestaba al hijo de un bastardo. Sabía que su preocupación en el barco no era en vano, pero jamás pasó por su mente que las implicaciones de un hijo podrían complicar aún más la situación.

Aclaró su garganta y pasó saliva. “Su Majestad… ¿está segura?”.

“Tan segura como que el Rey de la Noche es real. Bran me lo dijo”.

“Con todo respeto, ¿pero cómo es posible que confíe en las palabras de un niño lisiado y visiblemente afectado por noséqué habrá visto más allá del muro?”, expresó Tyrion con incredulidad y vehemencia.

“Bran es un verdevidente y el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Sé que suena extraño y al principio yo tampoco entendía a lo que se refería. Pero me repitió las palabras que Mirri Mahz Dur me dijo cuando le pedí que salvara a Drogo: la vida se paga con muerte. La muerte de Viseryon pagó por la vida de mi hijo aún no nacido. Pero si aun así desconfías de sus palabras, el Maestre que acabas de ver salir me lo confirmó. Estoy esperando un hijo”.

Tyrion sintió cierto alivio al saber que las razones del porqué se encontraba el Maestre con Daenerys antes de su llegada, no habían sido por la revelación de una muerte inminente, así como también sintió alivio de que las facultades mentales de su Reina no estuvieran afectadas como para que creyera todo lo que el niño lisiado le dijera, sino que fuera lo suficientemente sensata como para confirmar con un experto su recién anunciado embarazo.

“¿No vas a decir nada?”, preguntó Daenerys, después de que Tyrion se mantuvo callado y pensativo durante algunos minutos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

“¿Lo sabe ya Lord Snow? ¿Qué está gestando a su hijo?”, preguntó con brusquedad y notó que Daenerys levantó las cejas al mencionar su nombre, sorprendida. En seguida se recobró, sabiendo lo inteligente y observador que era su Mano. Él mismo fue quien le dijo que Jon Snow se había enamorado de ella.

“No, quería decírtelo primero a tí, por ser mi mano y también mi amigo. Tu consejo para decírselo será bien recibido.” Tyrion se sintió conmovido al saber que la reina no sólo lo veía como su consejero político, y también por tener la confianza  de revelarle la verdad antes que al padre de la criatura.

Tyrion pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir, cómo planteárselo a la Reina,  para sacar alguna ventaja de la revelación y usarla a su favor para obtener la legitimidad tan necesaria ante los orgullosos señores del Norte. “¿Recuerda que le mencioné que debía construir alianzas a través del matrimonio?”.

“¿Me estás diciendo que debo casarme con Lord Snow? ¿Así sin más?”

“Sin un matrimonio, ese niño no será legítimo, necesita que sus padres contraigan matrimonio o será un bastardo”. Tyrion deseó no haberlo dicho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. “Como…”

“Como su padre” interrumpió Daenerys, condenando las palabras de Tyrion.

“Su padre, aunque bastardo, fue elegido como legítimo Rey en el Norte. Es la alianza más poderosa que tiene en este momento Su Majestad, y quizá la única forma de conseguir el apoyo total de los señores Norteños y del Valle de Arryn. Incluso Lady Sansa llegaría aceptarla”. Tyrion había notado la frialdad de Sansa hacia la extranjera, que no sólo la superaba en belleza, sino que había hecho perder la cabeza a su hermano, al grado de arrodillarse y jurarle lealtad… y quizá algo más. “Su Majestad, debe tener cabeza fría. Este matrimonio le otorgará el apoyo del Norte, el aliado más fuerte con quien podríamos contar para la conquista de los Siete Reinos”.

“Primero debemos sobrevivir a la  Larga Noche y su Ejército de los Muertos”, replicó Daenerys.

“Debe ver hacia el futuro, hacia el mundo que quiere construir después de vencer al Rey de la Noche. Creo que lo mejor será contárselo a Lord Snow antes de la reunión de esta noche con los norteños”, insistió Tyrion, quien notó que Daenerys lo escuchaba atentamente y sopesaba sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos, Daenerys se levantó con decisión. “Bien, se lo diré a Jon”. Tyrion no dejó de notar la familiaridad con que ahora la reina se refería a Jon Snow. “Le plantearé la opción del matrimonio, por la legitimidad de nuestro hijo”.

“Si me permite un comentario, su majestad, usted tiene mucha suerte”. Daenerys lo miró con una exclamación de incredulidad. “Se casará por una alianza política, pero también por amor. No todos hemos tenido esa suerte”, exclamó Tyrion con cierto pesar al recordar su falso matrimonio con Sansa, e incluso en su propia hermana, casada con un ebrio como Robert Baratheon, mientras vivía un poderoso romance con Jaime. Daenerys sonrió con sus palabras.

Salieron juntos de las habitaciones, buscando a Jon Snow.

 

_Daenerys PoV_

Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Jon. Tyrion, Missandei y la propia Daenerys lo habían buscado en los lugares en que comúnmente solía estar: el Bosque de Dioses, el Gran Salón, en sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, Dany no se atrevía a deambular por todo el Castillo, puesto que llamaría demasiado la atención, ni preguntarle a los norteños dónde se encontraba su Rey, no quería que notaran su premura, próxima a convertirse en desesperación por encontrarlo.

Caminando por el patio, se topó con Arya, la hermana pequeña de Jon. Se parecía mucho a él, Dany lo había notado desde el primer día que la vio. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero se había mostrado más amable y abierta que su hermana Sansa.

“Buenas tardes, Lady Arya”, la saludó Daenerys.

“Buenas tardes, Su Majestad. Solo Arya, por favor. Ser una dama de Invernalia no va conmigo”, contestó sonriente.

Daenerys ya había notado que Arya prefería la ropa masculina de los hombres de Invernalia, a los hermosos vestidos que Sansa y sus damas utilizaban. Definitivamente no iba con ella el título de dama. Le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió seguridad para preguntar por Jon.

“De acuerdo, Arya. He estado buscando a su hermano, Lord Snow. ¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrarlo?”.

“Cuando no encuentre a un hijo de Ned Stark por ninguna parte, sólo hay un lugar posible donde pudiera estar: las criptas de Invernalia. Nuestro padre tenía la costumbre de meditar en el Bosque de Dioses, pero sus hijos preferimos hacerlo frente a su tumba. Acompáñeme, la encaminaré hacia allá”.

Daenerys la siguió gustosa. La llevó hacia la entrada y la ayudó a bajar. Al pie de las escaleras se despidió para otorgarle privacidad con Jon.

Dany caminó por las criptas, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad con la débil luz de las antorchas. Y efectivamente, Jon se encontraba ahí, pero no frente a la tumba de Eddard Stark, sino a la de una mujer, a la que Jon miraba con ojos anhelantes, como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta y estuviera esperando que la estatua le respondiera.

“¿Jon?”, preguntó Dany con cuidado, para no asustarlo. Jon volteó a verla, con ojos tristes, a punto de reventar en lágrimas, y se dirigió a sus brazos, como si fueran un refugio, donde empezó a llorar con verdadero dolor y angustia. Ella lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. Nunca lo había visto quebrarse así. Desconocía por completo la razón de su llanto, pero debía ser muy poderosa para poder derrumbar a ese hombre tan fuerte que había vivido demasiados horrores.

“Jon… ¿qué sucede?”, se aventuró a preguntar.

“Me encontré con Sam y me pidió que lo acompañara porque él y Bran tenían algo muy importante qué decirme. Una revelación”. Daenerys se sobresaltó, empezó a sentir náuseas y que sus piernas no podían sostenerla. ¿Habló con Bran? ¿Le habrá dicho sobre su embarazo? ¿Acaso eso es lo que pudo afectarlo tanto? Recordó que le contó que se unió a la Guardia Nocturna para no heredar el apellido Snow, para no engendrar más bastardos y que fueran tratados con el mismo desdén que él. ¿Acaso no quería ser padre?

“Me dijo” Jon continuó “que mi verdadero padre no fue Ned Stark. Que toda mi vida está basada en una mentira.” Dany se quedó callada, a la expectativa de lo que Jon pudiera decir. Si no era hijo de Eddard Stark, ¿cómo era posible que Arya, su hermana, se pareciera tanto a él?

“Soy hijo de su hermana Lyanna” dijo Jon, mientras señalaba la estatua que observaba cuando Dany lo encontró. “Y… de Rhaegar Targaryen… nací en Dorne. Mi padre… mi tío… Ned Stark llegó apenas para ver morir a su hermana y hacerle prometer que no revelaría el verdadero origen de su hijo… de mí… para protegerme de Robert Baratheon y su sed de venganza contra los Dragones. Mi verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen.”

Daenerys se quedó fría y atónita. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hijo de Rhaegar, su hermano? Eso significaba que ella no era el último dragón.

“Toda mi vida está basada en una mentira. Mi padre no es mi padre, mis hermanos no son mis hermanos, la Rebelión de Robert Baratheon se basó en una mentira, Rhaegar no secuestró a mi tía… mi madre. Él se enamoró de ella… y ella de él… y huyeron sin medir las consecuencias. ¡Dioses, fueron tan estúpidos!”

Jon hizo una pausa para llorar en silencio, mientras Dany lo observaba con tristeza y un poco de horror por las últimas palabras de Jon. ¿Acaso ellos estaban siendo estúpidos también?

“Y Bran no sólo me dijo que huyeron. Rhaegar solicitó la anulación de su matrimonio con Elia Martell para casarse con mi madre. Sam tiene la prueba por escrito”. ¿Sam? ¿Samwell Tarly, el amigo de Jon que regresó de la Ciudadela, tiene pruebas?

Dany tardó en comprender lo que Jon acababa de revelarle, pero finalmente comprendió que Jon era el heredero legítimo de su hermano y, por lo tanto, el heredero legítimo de Poniente. No era un bastardo, pero ella tampoco era la verdadera heredera de los Siete Reinos y el trono de hierro que ella había llegado a reclamar. Sintió una ola de furia contra su hermano, contra Lyanna Stark e incluso contra Jon. Traición por amor. Le dio la espalda para controlar su temperamento, debía calmarse para pensar claramente, pero Jon se dio cuenta… siempre se daba cuenta.

“Dany, sé lo que estás pensando”, Jon tomó su mano para obligarla a voltear a verlo. “Que soy el heredero al trono de hierro. Yo no quiero el trono de hierro. Toda mi vida quise ser simplemente Jon Stark, dejar de ser un bastardo, y conocer a mi madre, saber si era una dama de alta cuna, si ella pensaba en mí tanto como yo pensaba en ella. Mi padre… tío, ¿qué demonios? ¡Fue mi padre! Me crió y me amó como a uno de sus hijos. Él me prometió hablarme de ella la próxima vez que nos viéramos, cuando me fui al Muro, pero esa vez no llegó. En verdad  no quiero ese trono. Yo no quería ser elegido Lord Comandante de la Guardia Nocturna. No quise ser elegido Rey en el Norte y no quiero ser Rey de Poniente… si eso me aleja de tí”.

Dany no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que empezaron a salir cuando Jon pronunció esas últimas palabras.

“Te elegí como mi reina cuando volvíamos de Guardaoriente. No quiero ser rey si tú no eres mi reina”. Dany lloró profusamente llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras Jon se acercaba nuevamente para abrazarla, tan fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse en ella, como un solo cuerpo, una sola alma.

“Cásate conmigo”, le dijo al oído. “Venzamos al Rey de la Noche y después conquistaremos los Siete Reinos. Juntos. Por siempre”. Daenerys asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras las lágrimas seguían manando sin control.

“Jon”, Daenerys finalmente habló. “Debes saber algo más”, aún debía hacerle la revelación sobre su próxima paternidad, la razón principal por la que fue a buscarlo. Jon se alejó lo suficiente para darle espacio y poder verla a los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

“Tenías razón sobre lo que me dijiste en Pozo Dragón”. Jon la miró confuso. “La bruja no fue una fuente confiable de información”. Jon la miró con aún más confusión y poco a poco comprendió lo que Dany intentaba revelarle, con mucha incredulidad, por lo que ella decidió poner fin a su agonía y confirmar lo que estaba sospechando. “Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo”.

Jon sonrió y Dany le devolvió la sonrisa. “¿Pero cómo? ¿Estás segura?”, preguntó Jon, tratando de saber cómo se había roto la maldición, si es que alguna vez había existido. “Tu hermano me lo dijo. Y lo confirmé con el Maestre”.

Jon tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no se atrevía a parpadear. “¿Entonces seremos padres?”

“Si, Jon, seremos padres”, Dany lo dijo casi gritando de emoción.

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en esa frase que tanto repitieron Dany y Jon en la séptima temporada.


End file.
